The present invention relates to devices and methods for reproducing audio signals and video signals such as content signals, and particularly to a reproducing device used in various kinds of device environmental conditions and a reproducing method in the reproducing device.
Related arts of the invention are disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2005-39019 and 2004-140686.
In recent years, display devices as output units for in-vehicle use are being improved to achieve a higher performance and more functions, and devices that do not serve merely as a display unit but are provided with a storage unit, a reproducing and processing unit, a speaker, etc. combined with the display unit have been developed.
In addition, a proposal has also been made to use this improved display device not only as a device for in-vehicle use but also as a portable reproducing device that can reproduce video and audio content alone and a device used in combination with a home audio visual (AV) system.
That is, the recent improved device goes beyond mere an in-vehicle display unit and functions as a reproducing device that can be used in various device environmental conditions: an in-vehicle condition, an out-vehicle condition, an in-home condition, etc.